The Wolf Side 14: A Sour Proposal
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: Wolf proposes to Virginia and doesn't get the reaction he expects


Wolf asked around town to find the best restaurant possible for their special night. Everyone referred him to a very nice place down the street. He rapped urgently on the door, hoping someone would answer. An old man in a nightcap opened the door.

"Is this the best restaurant in town," he asked the man.

"Do you know what time it is," said the man grumpily. "Go away." Wolf ignored him, clutching his bag of money.

"No, I wish to make a reservation. I need the entire restaurant! It's for a marriage proposal." He was hardly unable to contain himself when he mentioned marriage. He was positively giddy at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Virginia. The old man in the nightcap tried to force the door closed on him, but Wolf dug in his bag and held out a handful of cash. The man stopped to consider and opened the door to allow Wolf inside.

"Now," said Wolf, "you're going to have to start working immediately. The dishes I have in mind are going to need obsessive attention, and a great deal of marinating and preparing." Wolf stuffed more money into the old man's hand. "Now, I want _romantic_ food," he gestured for emphasis, "food that will sweep her off her feet, but also glue her to her seat. I want her to feel as if she's had a meal that has changed her life! _This_ must be the finest meal ever cooked."

Wolf almost allowed his eyes to flash green at that moment, but was able to the wolf at bay. He wanted to do this as a man.

"I am the greatest chef in the Nine Kingdoms," said the old man. "Folks drive hundreds of miles just to eat my food."

"Yeah, well, my date is from another dimension so don't slip up," replied Wolf, handing the old man a list of dishes to prepare. The old man took one look and began to laugh.

"That's _thirteen main courses_!"

"Too much," asked Wolf, a little panicked.

"Well, not if you're really hungry, I guess. How many other guests?" Now Wolf felt a little embarrassed.

"Just the two of us."

"_Two_? I thought you were going to say twenty! This is far too much food for two people," the man cackled. Wolf snatched the list from him.

"You're right. Skip the soup!" Wolf began to scratch unnecessary dishes off the list and handed it back to the chef. He was nervous, and he was sure it was starting to show. The wolf was subdued now; it wasn't one for cowardice. That was a man's emotion.

After he left the restaurant, he found a composer willing to write a new piece of music specifically for Virginia, and he was able to find a fine red suit. He wanted to look his best so he could be the hero when Virginia would tell the story to their children. He was also able to commission a gondola to wait after hours for them so they could watch the fireworks that Wolf had prepared. He was so happy that his plans were all coming together.

"I still have tons and tons of money left," he said to himself as he walked down the street. "I'll keep the rest for Virginia so she can still buy the mirror!"

As he walked past a man putting out a sign for his jewelry shop, a thought hit him.

"Cripes! You fool! You almost forgot the most important thing!" He turned around and went into the shop.

"Excuse me," he said, approaching the man hurriedly. "I would like to buy–"

"Just one moment, sir," replied the shopkeeper. "Morning duties." He was watching a clock as if waiting for something. Suddenly, the whole shop burst into coo-coo clock song, but there was one that chimed a little late, just as the man had turned his attention to Wolf. The man smiled a small, regretful smile and took down the clock. He took it into a small room to the side. Wolf jumped a little when he heard a gunshot and a choking noise. It must have been a magic clock – a defective one. The man came back out of the room, closing the door behind him. Wolf couldn't decide if he liked this man or not.

"Very good morning to you, sir. How may I serve you?" _Finally_, Wolf thought.

"I need an engagement ring, and not just any ordinary ring." He bent down to examine the display.

"We don't sell ordinary rings, sir." Wolf raised his eyebrows at the man. That was good. Virginia wasn't an ordinary girl.

"Tell me a little about the lady," said the shopkeeper. "Is she a big girl?" Wolf looked up from the display, suddenly angry.

"No," he growled. "Succulently slender. Lean."

"Plain or pretty?" Wolf gasped.

"She's gorgeous! Are you trying to insult me?" The man rushed to his defense.

"Oh, no! Most assuredly not, sir. I am simply trying to fit the ring to the lady. Some rings might overwhelm a lady." Wolf was slightly mollified at that.

"No ring is more beautiful than my Virginia," he said, imagining her face.

"Sir, how romantic. She sounds like a girl in a million."

"Ten million. A hundred million!"

"Then I shouldn't insult you then by showing you these everyday gold and diamond engagement rings," said the man, opening up a box and shutting it just as quickly. He brought out another box and put it on the counter. "Or even these. Handmade by Royal Dwarves." This box was filled with lovely floral rings that popped with color and delicacy. Wolf moved to touch one and the man shut the box, surprising him. He took that box away and brought out another one.

"Feast your eyes instead on these," said the shopkeeper, opening it. Wolf gasped as he witnessed the rings instead bouncing as if to escape the box, crying, "Choose me!"

"I don't wish to be indelicate, sir, but these rings are incredibly expensive." Wolf held up his bag.

"Money is no object," he replied.

"You're my kind of gentleman, sir." The man smiled and closed the box.

"I thought those were nice," muttered Wolf.

"Oh, no, sir," the man replied, holding up one finger. "I have something unique in mind for you." He grasped the handle of an ornate display and pulled up, revealing a lovely golden oyster shell amidst a floral arch. The display alone was impressive.

Wolf gasped as the oyster opened. The ring was made simply from white gold, with a large pearl resting on top. He was a little surprised when it began to sing.

"_How I long to linger on your sweetheart's finger_." Wolf felt his face split into a wide grin.

"It is a singing ring, sir."

"Huff-puff! A singing ring. I have to have it!"

"The lady who slips this upon her finger will have no choice. She will simply say 'I do.'"

That was the deal closer. Virginia would _have_ to say yes if Wolf bought this ring for her! Still, with Virginia's record of distrust, Wolf was still a little skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

"No singing ring has ever received a rejection."

"Ever?"

"It comes with a lifetime love guarantee." Wolf deliberated for a moment.

_If I can just get her to put it on she will say yes. But will she put it on?_

"I'll take it!"

"It's yours. For the paltry sum of seven thousand Wendells." Wolf looked up in alarm.

"Seven thousand?!" He had to turn away to look in his money bag. He had enough, but if he bought this ring there wouldn't be enough for the mirror.

"Is there a problem, sir? There are more modest rings for less important ladies."

"No," Wolf growled. "I'll take it!"

Wolf passed over the money and took the ring. He looked at it happily, walking down the street as it sang.

"_I will love her chuckle / on your girlie's knuckle_."

"Oh, this is going to be the happiest day of my life," he said, tucking it into his pocket.

"_I will never fidget / jammed upon her digit_."

"Shh, you'll spoil the surprise! Be quiet," he told it.

"_I'll be sweet and fresh, wrapped around her flesh_."

"Wrapped around my –" Wolf stopped singing to himself when he realized his money bag was empty. He turned it inside out worriedly.

"Oh, I hope Tony's done well."

Wolf found Virginia and Tony back at the casino around the high roller's table, playing some game involving the slapping of cards. He quietly joined Virginia at her side.

"Where have you been," she demanded. It took everything he had not to giggle like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Just popped out for a walk," he stated simply. "How's he doing?" She just shook her head.

"Snap," cried Tony, slapping the pile of cards and chips, but an old lady beat him to the punch. Tony pulled back his hand slowly, looking stunned as the old woman collected her winnings.

"Sorry, dearie," she croaked. "Better luck next time." Tony sighed.

"Well, you certainly have been lucky for me," said the old woman, looking under the table. "So a deal's a deal. I suppose you'll want a biscuit more than this money, though."

Confused, the three of them took a peek under the table and grinned as one. Prince looked back at them with a bored manner and propped himself up on the table. Wolf expected he was saying something.

"Oh! The auction," exclaimed Tony. They took his chips and cashed them in before running to the auction house. On the way there was a dead elf in the middle of the street. He looked familiar. Wolf recognized him as the old elf that he had met at the cashier's desk the previous night.

"Sliced him for his money," said one woman sadly.

"Move it along. Just a dead elf. Wings ain't flapping anymore. Go home," yelled an officer. The three of them moved around the elf with respect and began to hurry toward the auction house. The mirror had just come to the stage, and the auction house was filled with people. If they were lucky they could get the mirror.

"Three thousand eight hundred gold pieces," announced the auctioneer. "Going once. Going twice."

"Five! Five thousand," yelled Tony desperately, holding up the bag of money. The crowd murmured in shock at their sudden entrance.

"Five thousand," asked the auctioneer, incredulous. "Will anyone increase on five thousand? Five thousand. Going once. Going twice."

"Ten thousand," announced a familiar voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned around in their seats to see to whom the voice belonged.

"It's _him_," exclaimed Virginia. Wolf growled. _The Huntsman_.

"What is he doing here," said Tony.

"Any advance on ten thousand," asked the auctioneer.

Wolf suddenly felt helpless. If he hadn't spent all his money he could've made an advance and gotten the mirror for Virginia.

"Sold." The auctioneer's gavel came down. Wolf felt his chest tighten a little. "To the gentleman with the pipe. Your name, sir?"

"Mr. Hunter," said the Huntsman lazily. Oh, Wolf could certainly have bit him then and there, but he was all the way across the room. "I'll pay immediately."

"He's got the elf's cane," said Tony. "That's how he got the money. He killed the elf."

The Huntsman was led into a room for buyers. They tried to follow, but were stopped.

"Only purchasers allowed in here," said a guard. They had no choice but to leave.

Virginia and Tony seemed to have deflated over night. Tony had mumbled something about a drink before breaking off on his own. Prince followed, of course. Who else could understand what he was saying?

"Virginia," he said, "I think you need to get your mind off of this for now. How about dinner tonight?" Wolf had meant it to come out sounding sympathetic, but he felt his voice tremble a bit on the last part.

"I don't know," she said sadly. Wolf tried not to let his sense of urgency show.

"Please?" She looked up at him for a moment and sighed.

"Okay, fine," she said. Wolf grinned.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"Wonderful! Just let me change clothes for a moment," he said and bounded off to a room he had rented. When he came back, Tony and Prince were at the bar alone, drinking some kind of fruity, pink cocktail.

"Hello, boys! Has anyone seen Virginia."

"She'll be down in a few minutes," mumbled Tony, stirring his drink.

"Okay." Wolf nervously sat on a stool at the end of the bar, forcing himself not to pace the entire length of the room. He didn't even notice Tony talking intently to Prince.

"Boy, I'm ravenous! I've been fasting all day. I could eat a regiment of horses," Wolf said. Tony sighed and moved to sit beside him.

"You know, I'd like to have a few words with you."

"About what, Tone?"

"I think you know what I'm worried about."

"Is it your hair? I know it's falling out – "

"Not my hair! My daughter!" Tony looked at Wolf as if this was obvious.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes," said Tony in a stern voice. "I need to know if your intentions are honorable." Wolf frowned and turned his back to Tony for a moment to consider the answer to the question.

_Are my intentions honorable? Of course. I want to marry her. But essentially that means I want her to be my mate for life, so doesn't that just mean I want to mate. Guess so._

He turned back around to face Tony.

"No, not really," he replied honestly. Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"No?!"

"I can't deny it. I'm bordering, hovering, teetering on the dishonorable." He hoped Tony wouldn't hit him now. He'd rather not have to bite Virginia's father on the day of their engagement. Tony opened his mouth to say something and turned his head sharply in Prince's direction as if listening.

"Alright, now, you look here," he said to Wolf. "Virginia is a very vulnerable girl, and she's very sensitive – " But Tony didn't get to finish his sentence. Wolf gasped as Virginia came into view. He swiftly moved to be by her side.

"Virginia! You look so beautiful! Are you ready?" In all honesty, she was still wearing her usual traveling clothes, but Wolf thought she looked beautiful all the time.

"No, Wolf. I don't really feel like going." Wolf felt a lump form in his throat and tried not to cry.

"Oh, no! It's all planned," he said with a whine.

"I just – I'm not hungry."

"No! I've gone to a lot of trouble creating this . . . spontaneous evening." Virginia looked up at him with her lovely blue eyes. Her features began to soften and Wolf silently thanked the magic of the love town. She gave a small chuckle and turned to her father.

"Okay. We won't be long," she told him. Wolf put an arm around his future father-in-law.

"Don't worry, Tony. Your daughter's safe in my hands."

"So where are we going," asked Virginia. She didn't even notice the carriage full of flowers until Wolf opened the door for her. She gasped.

"Wolf," she said as she climbed in. Wolf smiled, looking at her figure. He fished the ring box out his pocket, just to make sure it was still there.

"_You're the luckiest man in the land because you've got a singing ring in your hand_."

"Shh, you'll spoil the surprise," he whispered.

"Who are you talking to," asked Virginia. He closed the box and put it in his pocket before she was able to see.

"Nobody. To the restaurant, driver. And drive as romantically as you can."

He got in the carriage and settled beside Virginia, smiling at her.

"Where is that music coming from," asked Virginia.

"Do you like it? I had it specially composed for you. It's called 'A Time for Commitment.'" He wanted her honest answer, but she only smiled and poked her head out the window to see the string quartet that had hitched a ride on top of the carriage. When she came back inside she was giggling. This was going well so far. She hadn't even asked how he had done it. He hoped she wouldn't. He could never lie to her, and telling the truth would cost him her heart.

They got to the restaurant and it was empty, as Wolf had requested. They got the best table at the back, and the food was wonderful. He hadn't been able to stop smiling as he ate. For once he had shown some decorum at the dinner table, for which he was proud.

"You are without a doubt the quirkiest girl in the Nine Kingdoms," he told her. She laughed softly.

"I bet you say that to all your girlfriends," she replied. Wolf frowned.

"You are my first girlfriend." Virginia's mouth popped open in surprise.

"What?! No! First as in _first ever_?" Wolf didn't know why this was so surprising.

"Well, yes. A wolf mates for life. Am I not your first boyfriend?" She laughed again.

"No, I've been out with loads of guys." Wolf felt his chest deflate a little.

"Oh," he said stupidly, frowning.

"Oh, but. . . nothing serious," she assured him. "I have a hard time trusting people. I just never want to jump unless I'm sure somebody's going to catch me." Wolf perked up at that.

"I'll catch you. And if I miss for any reason, I'll sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health." He tried to put all the sincerity he had into those words. She gave him a small smile. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to trust him, or maybe she already did and was having a hard time showing it. He leaned forward over the table and this time she didn't refuse him. He gulped a little before finally closing the distance.

In that one kiss, a bridge formed from his heart to hers. He could feel her soul creeping into his, taking over his very being. There was no going back from a kiss such as this. This was the kiss that Wolf had dreamt about since he was a cub, listening to stories of heroism and adventure. He was unaware of what was happening around him. There was only Virginia, the woman he loved, and in that moment he knew. . . she loved him back.

When at last they broke the kiss, they looked seriously at each other for a moment before they both the tension with goofy smiles. They even said "Cripes" at the same time. Wolf didn't ever want to be parted from Virginia again, for as long as he would live. It was a real struggle to return to his side of the table. The only reason he had been able to do it is because the waiters were bringing out a magnificent three-tiered cake.

"Oh, my God," Virginia giggled. "What an incredible evening. This is going to cost an absolute fortune!" It was time. He was suddenly nervous again.

"I have a present for you." Virginia's smile faltered a little in confusion. "A very special present."

Wolf reached into his pocket and retrieved the golden oyster shell. He took a deep breath before opening it and placing it on the table in front of Virginia. She looked up at him with shining blue eyes, a small breath of air escaped her lips in surprise. She seemed happy, at least. Wolf let out his own happy, nervous breath of air in response. There was no need for words. They understood each other.

"How have you paid for all of this," asked Virginia. Wolf blinked. That certainly wasn't the response he was hoping for.

"What?" His heart hammered in his chest and his palms suddenly went clammy with sweat.

"How have you paid for all of this," repeated Virginia, more fervently this time. What could he do? He would tell the truth.

"Oh! I won the Jackrabbit Jackpot last night." He saw her face visibly fall in confusion.

"Last night?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You said you lost everything." Wolf frowned. His breathing became shallow and panicked.

"Did I? Um. . .oh, well. I did win. . .some."

"You said you lost _everything_." He had to get her attention back on the ring. She had to put it on!

"I know, but look what I bought you!" She slammed the ring box shut angrily.

"Outside, when you were telling me how much you love me. You lied?"

"_What's happening to me? I cannot see._"

Wolf was truly beginning to panic. He couldn't lose her now, after everything that had happened. They had kissed!

"How much did you win?"

"Um. . . see. . . I don't r-r-really, um. . . I don't really remember," he lied. He knew she could see through it.

"How much," she demanded.

"I don't know. It was around. . . the ten thousand mark," he admitted softly.

"_Ten thousand_?! Ten thousand? We could have gotten the mirror back, and you spent it on _food_?"

"No, I didn't spend it on food! I spent it on _you!_" How could he make her understand? It was all for her. It had always been for her. Everything, from the time he had first seen her face. He felt desperation well up in his chest and drown his heart. He was drowning and he knew it. The only thing keeping him afloat was the fact that she had stayed with him.

"We could have gone home! We could have gone _home_! Don't you understand? I don't belong here! I want to go home," she cried, standing up from the table. _No, wait, Virginia!_ He was losing her and there was nothing he could do. He tried to bounce back from this with enthusiasm.

"No, you don't want to go home! I have lots of things planned. There's a gondola out back and there's fireworks and more fizzy stuff." He stood up from the table to face her. He forced a smile, hoping she would get back into her earlier mood.

"You don't care about _me_, you just care about yourself!" Wolf gasped and tried to take her hand, but she slapped it away.

"No, no, no! That's not true!"

"I never want to see you again," she cried. Wolf blinked. He was almost unable to register that she was leaving.

"No, wait! Virginia, please don't go!" He didn't go after her, though. She had said she never wanted to see him again, and he would do whatever made Virginia happy, even if it meant making himself unhappy. He stumbled backwards and fell into his chair. What just happened? They were having such a lovely time and then she had to ask about the money. He felt tears begin to run down his cheeks, hot and salty. His heart traveled to his throat, threatening to choke him.

"Why was I ever stupid enough to think that a girl like her would fall for an _animal_ like me?" His life was officially over. Without Virginia his life wasn't worth living. What would he do now?

"_Where's she gone? It's all gone wrong_," sang the ring. Wolf let out a long, mournful howl that was cut off by choking sobs. He was vaguely aware of the waiters in the hall witnessing his disgrace. He couldn't get Virginia as a man. He had tried to be a man, _really _tried. She hadn't wanted the wolf, either. She was afraid of it; he had seen so in her eyes in Little Lamb Village. She wanted someone she could trust. Wolf had been completely honest with her up until yesterday. One mistake was all it took. One mistake, and he had lost her forever. The chef eventually came by to ask him to leave so they could clean. He nodded and left. Now even restaurants were rejecting him. He didn't know where he was going so he just followed his wandering feet until he found a place to sit by the river.

He took the ring from its nesting place and slowly sat down the box.

"_You cannot win her. You cannot choose her. You are just a hopeless loser_."

Wolf looked down at the ring bitterly and flung it into the river. He didn't care what happened to it now. It hadn't worked. The singing ring had failed.

_Now you see what I told you all along, _came the Queen's voice from the river. _You are nothing without me. Will you come back to me now_?

Wolf sniffled and whined then, clearing his throat, replied, "Yes," in a husky voice.


End file.
